The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. In the prior art, there have been limitations to development of photosensitive layers in lithography processes using light sources such as KrF, ArF, Visible Ultraviolet (VUV), Extreme Ultraviolet (EUV), E-beam, ion beam, etc., and patterning processes of large circuit boards or bent substrates. To solve these problems, the invention provides a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which the photosensitive layer comprises a thermal acid generator that reacts with heat to form an acid, and a masking process in a lithography process using a light source is performed as a heat conduction process using a pattern of a thermally conductive substance so that a patterning process is easily performed without limiting the size and shape of the semiconductor substrate.
In a process of manufacturing semiconductor micro circuits using a 248 nm light source (KrF), a microcircuit of 150 nm LINE/SPACE has previously been formed, and trials for forming patterns equal to or less than 150 nm are being undertaken. Meanwhile, to form more fine microcircuits, a study on microcircuit fabrication processes using a light source of low wavelength such as ArF (193 nm), F2 (157 nm), Extreme Ultraviolet (13 nm), etc., is being undertaken. However, a photosensitizer resin with a good permeability of these wavelengths is difficult to develop. The resins of the photosensitizer used in i-line (365 nm) and KrF (248 nm) contain aromatic compounds, and these resins cannot be used due to large absorbancies of 193 nm by the resin. For this reason, photosensitizers for 193 nm contain resins of acryl groups or alicyclic groups that do not contain aromatic compounds. However, these resins have relatively large absorbancies of 193 nm light and it is accordingly difficult to form good patterns.
Accordingly, most attempts to overcome the problems above focused on resins with low absorbency of a light source, but there is a limitation to the development of resins, particularly using VUV (157 nm) or EUV (13 nm).
Additionally, in the case of forming a large circuit pattern, the thickness of a photosensitive layer may increase to several mm or several cm, and thus it is impossible to perform a photolithography process on the photosensitive layer. Meanwhile, if the semiconductor substrate to be pattern is bent, or the substrate is spherical in shape, the photolithography process using a light source cannot be adapted for use.